1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a multipactor effect measurement device using phase noise.
2. Description of the prior art
An article by P. F. Clancy entitled "Multipactor control in microwave space systems" published in "Microwave Journal" (March 1978) describes the physical conditions giving rise to multipactor faults in space microwave systems, including power level, frequency band and slot width. On page 82, the article describes measuring the multipactor effect using a noise detection method. The noise is detected at a frequency very near the carrier frequency but not via the phase noise, resulting in a measurement sensitivity problem. The measurement sensitivity depends on:
- the analysis frequency;
- the frequency excursion;
- the analysis band;
- the noise figure of the measuring instruments.
Finally, the resulting figure shows only the reflected power measurement.
An object of the present invention is to solve the aforementioned problem.